


A Bedtime Story

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Steve Really Is Kind of a Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A bedtime story?" Sam asked, incredulous. "Are you kidding me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pocky_slash's prompt Sam/Steve, bedtime story, in such_heights' [MCU Kissing Fest.](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html) Original is [here](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8303895#cmt8303895).

"Tell me a story, then," Steve said, pouting. He hadn't been awake that long, but he knew Sam was right, he needed rest. Although he could feel his body healing, it'd be a long time before he was back to normal.

"A bedtime story?" Sam asked, incredulous. "Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"Why not? I wanna go to sleep with something good in my head so I don't have bad dreams. You don't want me to have bad dreams, do you?" he asked, and batted his eyelashes.

Sam shook his head. "All right. Fine." For a moment he stared at the ceiling, then looked at Steve with a mix of fondness and wicked glee. "Once upon a time--"

"I meant a _story_ story, like a life event or experience, not a fairy tale," Steve said.

"Shut up. This is my story."

Steve would have rolled his eyes but they hurt too much, especially the right one that Bucky had pummeled so severely.

"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince named Samuel." Steve coughed lightly. "He liked to stay in shape because he was famous for his fantastic physique, so in the early morning, Samuel would often run through the fields. One day as he ran, someone ran past him and said, 'On your left.' Samuel was very surprised, but he recognized the stranger right away--he was a famous warrior prince from another kingdom, known far and wide for his handsomeness, which he'd been granted by a magical elf through a magical elixir. His name was Prince _Dick_."

This time, Steve did roll his eyes, which Sam responded to by snickering. "Seriously? That's where we're going?"

"Who's telling this? You asked for it." He cleared his throat. "Prince Dick's reputation preceded him, so Samuel already knew he was a complete asshole, but his reputation for beauty was equally well-founded. Yet even as handsome as he was, Prince Dick was very sad and very lonely. His best friend had been taken prisoner and Dick wanted to find him so that he could help him. He wondered if Samuel, being a great warrior himself, would accompany him on his quest to help him find his lost friend in the kingdom of the--um--balrogs."

"Now you're cribbing from Lord of the Rings? I have read that, you know."

"Shut UP. You try to come up with a bedtime story on the fly after battling to save the world and nearly getting your non-superhuman ass killed."

"You're a terrible storyteller and a terrible friend," Steve said. Though he was getting really drowsy now, all the injuries and the surgery and the meds catching up to him.

"Do you want me to finish this or not?"

"By all means," Steve said, gesturing expansively, as much as the IV tubes would let him, anyway.

"Samuel's heart was touched by Prince Dick's story. He too had lost a friend in battle, and after spending a little time in his company, he realized that Dick wasn't quite the asshole he seemed. Samuel was quite...charmed by him, in fact."

"Awww."

"But not so charmed that he couldn't understand why everyone had said bad things about him." Sam leaned over the bed and stroked his fingers across Steve's forehead. Steve could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. "Samuel soon found out that that wasn't even Prince Dick's real name--he was actually named Steven, but people called him that because he had been such a punk when he was young. Samuel felt so bad for him that he agreed right on the spot to help Dick find his friend, whatever it took, and said that he would bring along his own friend, Princess Natasha, because she was the smartest warrior in all the kingdoms combined."

Steve could sense himself slipping into that strange, liquid, weightless state between sleeping and waking. At first he thought he was falling until he felt Sam's lips brush his softly, tenderly, and Sam's steadying hand against his neck.

"The end?" Steve whispered, kissing Sam again.

"Far from it," Sam whispered back, and Steve let himself drop into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and so [this fic](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/120906943680/a-bedtime-story)!


End file.
